retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Six O'Flock High
. This is the dragon room above, then along and up a lift from the room with the Advisor in which you completed the previous quest.| next = An Audience with Aaryonar| aaexp = y| displaytl= y| }} Steps #Following the hints dropped by The First Shard of Aaryonar you head up into the library and examine the banners. ##DO NOT CLEAR THE ROOM BEFORE YOU CLICK THE BANNER AND BOOK. #To learn more about these banners inspect a large tome (named Banners, Banners, Banners) on level 6 on the floor on the west side of the room. Kill as few mobs as possible as you will need updates from some of them. If the dragon Palace Adjutant Drakknair is up, it will be difficult but not impossible to get close to the tome to examine it without aggroing. #Collect six gems from the same room. Gems I, II, III, IV and VI can all be found in chests dropped by the animated barricades. Gem V is dropped by Palace Adjutant Drakknair. All the gems are LORE and NO-TRADE and each person in the group must loot all six to update their quest. #*Note : To spawn the Dragon you need to clear the entire room. After killing the dragon and his Dreadknight guards, the room respawns after 25 minutes. #After collecting the gems you need to place them in the banners in a specific order. If you are on the elevator coming up facing all the banners then the order starting on left going clockwise is (1-2-3-6-5-4) I-II-III-VI-V-IV . #*'NOTE': Make absolutely sure you do it in right order or you lose that gem and need to get it again. If you are completing the quest as a group, only one person should attempt each update at a time, so that any mistakes will only need one gem as a replacement. As you place the gems they will vanish and you will get an update. #Click on three books in the same room and receive a key. Inspect the key in your inventory. #After receiving the key go down the elevator and in the NE corner room you will find a chest . Click on it and you receive an item (egg) you need to examine. #You then have to kill which are located in the rooms in this area. Keep killing them till you get your update. (High Priests seem to be placeholders). After you obtain this update from the counselors, inspect the egg in your inventory again. #Head to the Oratory of Naar Y'ora, the room in the tower below where the Great Aviary is. Should see three elevators that go up to where the Enmity is located. You will see a room with three elevators in the middle of the room is a circle. This circle contains a Skylord. Standing in this circle will update the quest. However, you need to kill the Skylord for the next step, so be careful while updating. #Kill . His placeholder, the , will also update the quest. #Speak to to complete the quest. He appears where the Skylord pops. Reward *Your choice of: **Dragonscale Bracelet **Dragonscale Choker Trivia The title of this quest is likely an homage to the 1947 war movie Twelve O'Clock High about crews of the United States Army's Eighth Air Force who flew daylight bombing missions against Nazi Germany and occupied France during the early days of American involvement in World War II.